Harry Potter and The Order of the Pheonix
by J.Mance
Summary: Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix: Much of death, betrayal and horror, I didn't leave out comedy, love, friendship and family! Chatper 7 is up!
1. End of Summer Weekend

A/N: This is my second FanFiction concerning Harry Potter. It is in his fifth year, following The Goblet of Fire, it's as close to the books as I hoped it would be and with a slight twist, coming form me, of course.

Disclaimer: All Names and Places of Harry Potter's Wondrous world belong to the very talented Jo Rowling and not to me with a few exceptions.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: End of Summer Week end**   
  
There is nothing like a Saturday Evening pretending like you don't exist. This was the case for Harry Potter, nephew of Mr and Mrs Dursley who had a son named Dudley (which would make him Harry's cousin). The Dursley's were never fond of Harry, not only because of his lightening blot scar, or his possession of a wand, or that his godfather was a convicted murderer, but is truly innocent...It was for all these reasons and more.   
  
Harry Potter was a wizard, a famous wizard at that. He was famous enough to have his picture on a Magical Wizard Card. Those cards could only be found in Chocolate Frog treats, one of the many enjoyable wizarding treats. So much goes on in the wizarding world that muggles (non-magic people) ignore. Also, there were some things in the wizarding world that even wizards ignored such as Harry who was brought up without knowing his true identity.

Harry, in his room with a candle who was running out of wax, scribbled his Charms essay on Quidditch. He enjoyed it so much he was positive he would get a better mark and a longer report than Hermione. Hermione Granger was one of his best friends in the world. She always had the unbelievable marks, even if her mother and father were muggle dentists. He had already written six feet of parchment when they were supposed to do only 4.5 feet long.  
  
He also had another best friend, called Ron Weasley, in which Harry thought had the best family in the world. Mr and Mrs Weasley were the friendliest adults he had ever known, and Fred and George Weasley, the twins, were also quite good friends with Harry. There was also Charlie Weasley, studying dragons in Romania and Bill Weasley who was currently in Egypt working with goblins. Harry knew Ron's older brothers pretty well even if they rarely came. However Percy was a little bit like Hermione; he works for the Ministry of Magic and tends to be a little bossy. He did not forget that last year he had given all his prize money from the Triwizard tournament to Fred and George. He hoped very much they would open a Joke Shop in Hogsmeade, that's what they really wanted to do.   
  
"Good night, Dudley, dear." said a dim voice from outside Harry's door.   
  
"Night, mummy." said another much graver voice.   
  
Suddenly, the door sprang open and Harry had all his wizarding needs lying around everywhere. Aunt Petunia, who had opened the door, stared at his belongings which couldn't go un-noticed.

  
"You will get all your _things_ cleaned up!" she said strictly. "You're going to Mrs Figgs tomorrow!"   
  
"Why?" he said as he wished he could have added a heavy sigh, but he knew better.   
  
"We're leaving tomorrow..." she simply said and left the room.   
  
Harry figured they must be going on this sort of vacation that was probably too good for him, so he forgot about it and dreaded going back into that house with the smell of Cats.   
  
* * *  
  
"...And so, Quidditch will always be loved and admired by all Wizards and Witches because of the usage of Charms." Harry said to himself as he drew the last letter onto his parchment.   
  
He was quite confident about this report; he measured once more and was even prouder when he saw on the measuring tape 8.3ft. He rolled up the parchment and slid it into his trunk. He looked outside at the dark night's sky, and then he glanced upon his watch that was broken and figured it might be late.   
  
He looked into his mirror and then at his hair which was very messed up. He tried flattening it with his hands; it wasn't really working, though. Suddenly, a small silhouette appeared in the mirror, two eyes starring at him, two purple, bright eyes with very thick eye lashes looked upon him. When they both blinked, Harry had done so as well and then they were gone.

Was that Voldemort? No, it could not have been he. Those were not his eyes, they were women's eyes. He thought for a split second about his mother and the mirror of Erised, he wished he could just look upon it one last time, just once.   
  
"You are definitely tired, Harry..." he said to himself as he took off his glasses and put them on his bed-side table. He blew out the candle and lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. He wanted to go to sleep but an owl had burst into his room. It wasn't small and annoying like Pig, which was Ron's owl, it was a simple barn owl.   
  
He opened Hedwig's cage and let the barn owl have a little bit of her water and food. She was not pleased at all with that and shot a murderous look at Harry. He ignored her and took the letter and sat on his bed to read it.   
  
_Dear Harry,   
  
How's your summer going so far? I am now in __Bulgaria__ right now, so I won't be able to go to Ron's house this summer. Mr, Mrs Krum and Viktor have been great to me and I got to see many sites here. Did you know that the Hellenes built the beautiful coastal towns of Apollonia, Anhialo and Messambria? I'm thinking about writing an essay to Professor Binns. Do you think he might be interested about __Bulgaria__'s history? I hope you had a merry birthday regardless of the muggles. I hope this Bulgarian chocolate will help. Happy Birthday!   
  
Hermione Granger_   
  
Harry seriously didn't think Hermione would have gone to Bulgaria, but at least she had a good time. He quickly un-wrapped the package that came with the letter and it smelled so good, he couldn't resist eating one...or five.   
  
Harry settled his gift on his desk and grabbed a piece of parchment.   
  
_Dear Hermione,   
  
I am having a relatively good summer, compared to the others I've known. __Dudley__ is still on a diet meaning I have to follow it as well. I am thanking you very much for the chocolates and I hope Krum will invite me someday so I can get more of these delicious chocolates! I won't be able either to go to Ron's because I didn't get any letter of the sort from him and I am staying at Uncle Vernon's muggle friend's house for the rest of the summer. It will be torture, but I will see you and Ron in Diagon Alley or on the Hogwarts Express.   
  
Harry_   
  
Harry folded the letter and took Hermione's owl and attached it to its leg. When it flew off into the night, Harry looked at it then back at Hedwig who refused to look at him.   
  
"I'll get you some more food in Diagon Alley." said Harry as he affectionately pet her around her neck. "We're going to Mrs Figgs tomorrow, so be good or I won't be able to go back to Hogwarts..."

She pecked the tip of his fingers in a friendly way and then went back to sleep. Harry went to his bed again and fell asleep almost instantly.   
  
* * *   
  
"Get up! Get up, boy!" yelled a voice with banging noises on Harry's bedroom door.   
  
Harry moaned and got up from his bed, he noticed he was fully dressed and had forgotten to change into his pajamas last night. He opened the door and saw a large man with a thick mustache.   
  
"Now you listen, and you listen good." said Uncle Vernon to Harry pointing his finger in front of his face in a nervous tone. "I told Mrs Figgs about your strange habits and belongings. That poor woman is frightened, so you better behave or you'll be out of that school before you can say 'Rubbish'. Understood?"   
  
"Yes." said Harry wanting very much to tell him to Bogger off.   
  
"Get your things ready." he said quickly. "You're leaving in half a moment. And I don't want to see any of your garbage lying around!"   
  
"It's not garbage!" said Harry even if he knew he shouldn't have.   
  
"It will be if you leave it here!" yelled Uncle Vernon once more and he was out of sight.   
  
Harry rolled his eyes and hid everything of his into his trunk which was now full to the edges. He grabbed Hedwig's cage which startled her and looked around his room. He saw nothing he needed, the room now looked normal and boring to him which was what he wanted.

He walked down the stairs with much difficulty, since what he was carrying was so heavy. He placed his trunk and Hedwig's cage on the ground to tie his shoes on. Uncle Vernon was the only one standing there, and it looked like Aunt Petunia and Dudley were still sleeping soundly in their beds.   
  
"You know the way..." said Uncle Vernon to Harry as he was about to leave.   
  
"Well, good bye." said Harry in a low voice.   
  
Naturally, Uncle Vernon did not answer back and just closed the door after Harry had stepped out.   
  
He walked to the side walk and looked down the street. He walked across the road and down to the stop sign saying: Privet Drive. As he turned the corner, two elderly ladies were walking by and couldn't help notice Harry's trunk and cage with an owl in it.   
  
"That poor dear..." said one of them. "I hope he has a home."   
  
The other one nodded and they walked passed him still keeping both eyes on his belongings. Harry let out a small laugh, in which they did not hear and walked up to Mrs Figg's door. He rang on the door bell and waited.


	2. Mrs Figg

A/N: I hope my Fan fiction will eventually become successful and people will actually read it. I feel like posting Chapter 2, which might be more interesting.

Disclaimer: Once again, the names, places and spells belong to JK Rowling, not me…the plot is based on JK Rowling's and I am continuing it, for fun. ****

**Chapter 2: Mrs Figg**   
  
Harry had waited a few seconds when the door swung open. He saw Mrs Figg, with her usual sandy blonde hair in a strange looking bun, with also strange glasses. Something was different, though. She actually seemed...happy.

  
"Harry Potter." she said keeping her smiled. "My, my, hello."   
  
Harry didn't know what to say, he was used to getting no welcome at all. Harry could see behind her that her table was covered with strange looking papers and queer pens. He could also noticed two or three cats (if not, more) sitting on them. Harry smiled broadly back at her in an uncomfortable way hoping she hadn't had new cats that she would present to him.   
  
"Come in, come in!" she said softly.   
  
Harry walked in and put his stuff on the floor, by the entrance and there were quite as many cats as he would have thought he'd see and still the same smell overcame his nostrils.   
  
"You'll be sleeping in the guest room, which is down the hall to your right." she said pointing the way. "You can put your things there, breakfast will be ready soon."   
  
Harry grabbed his trunk and Hedwig's cage and was just about expecting any sort of remark about his strange belongings, but he did not get any of the sorts.

He passed the table with the many papers and cats and he could read a little bit of the writing as he passed, but he didn't want to look like he was eavesdropping. He could not believe his own eyes, he saw, but only for a split second, the words: _Ministry of Magic_. No that could not have been what was written, it was probably _Minute Maid or __Ministry of Wales. He looked along the walls, at the paintings and finally found the room down the rather long hall; it was strange because the house seemed bigger in the inside.   
  
Once again, Harry froze as he entered the room, the round, circular room with a four-poster bed. Just like at Hogwarts. It felt just like it, he didn't used to sleep here, he would usually settle for the floor and if he was lucky, the furniture. He wondered for a second if Mrs Figg would be like him. It couldn't have been true, all these years, he would have found out, or would we? He had not even noticed all the strange incidents that had happened before he found out he was of magical blood.   
  
He settled his trunk beside the bed and put Hedwig's cage by the window. He looked outside and saw the sun shine through his glasses, he wished he could go to The Burrow this year, and he worried about the absence of Ron's letters, why hadn't he gotten any?_

"You should let her out, she looks stressed." said a voice that made Harry jump a little. It was Mrs Figg.   
  
"What?" said Harry without thinking.   
  
"Your bird, you should let her out." she said pointing at Hedwig.   
  


"Oh...err, Thank you" he said as he opened his cage and Hedwig flew onto one of the fours posters of the bed.   
  
Mrs Figg looked at Hedwig with delight. Harry felt oddly like asking her if she actually was from the wizarding world, but how much of an idiot would he be if she wasn't.   
  
"Oh right," she exclaimed suddenly. "Breakfast is ready."   
  
Harry smiled and still didn't say much as he followed her into the kitchen. To his surprise, the papers were all gone. Mrs Figg had gone to the table and struggled to get her many cats off the table which was nicely set with plates with scrambled eggs on them, which was probably Mrs Figg's and Harry's breakfast.

"Stupid cats!" she said to them, apparently.   
  
That was odd, Harry always thought she loved her cats; she never wanted him to touch or hurt them. He watched her literally toss her cats off the table and then sat down in a chair. Mrs Figg sat across from Harry and started eating her food while looking at those strange papers Harry had noticed before.   
  
"So when do you start school again?" she asked obviously trying to start a conversation.   
  
"Tomorrow…" said Harry as he munched on the delicious breakfast she had obviously not made on her own.   
  
"Alright, I suppose we'll have to leave around nine or so in order to get to you to Diagon Alley." She continued flipping through the pages and writing things down at the same time. "I presume you'll be meeting friends there."   
  
"Err…yes, all right." Harry answered with astonishment. Had he actually heard her say "Diagon Alley"?   
  
Mrs Figg had without any doubt noticed Harry's surprise and she couldn't help a slight smile form on her face as she put down her fork.   
  
"I don't see how a wizard like you can't see through someone like me." She sipped her cup of tea and continued going through the papers. "Or do I have to tell you?"   
  
Mrs Figg now was smiling widely as she watched Harry who forced a small smile.   
  
"You…You're a witch?" he said hesitating, even though he was more than positive about his assumption.

"Very good!" she smiled as she watched Harry smiled more comfortably.   
  
He could hardly believe it himself. Her? A witch? It was almost as if someone had taken over Mrs Figg or had taken a polyjuice potion to look like her. There were doubts forming in Harry's head, could she actually be someone else under a polyjuice potion, like Moody, last year?   
  
"And yes, I am still Arabella Figg." she said as if she could read Harry's mind. "You remind me of your father, with your doubting ways."   
  
"How did you…" Harry said but he couldn't finish.   
  
"I am a witch, Harry, but not the one you think I am." She said still looking at him. "I am a Gypsy."   
  
A bypsy? What was a Gypsy? Whatever it was it couldn't to bad, still, he had to ask.   
  
"Excuse me, but what exactly is a Gypsy?"   
  
"A Gypsy? My, my, Harry, you just won't cease to amaze me." She said putting down the actual Ministry papers. "A Gypsy is a witch, yes. I own a wand, but what is different from other witches and wizards is that Gypsies can perform magic without their wand." She said and sipped the last of her cup of tea before continuing. "Trust me, I use my powers wisely."

She winked at Harry and, hesitating, he smiled lightly back at her. The questions and the relief that Harry felt was indescribable. He could not believe his own neighbour knew the whole time that he was a wizard. Harry had not forgotten she had mentioned his father, perhaps he knew both his mother and father when they were alive.   
  
"You work for the Ministry of Magic?" asked Harry as he looked at her papers.   
  
"Yes, I do. In The Department of Mysteries actually" She answered. "But you can't tell anyone, that. I will be working at Hogwarts this year as well."   
  
"Let me guess, Defense against the Darks Arts Professor?" said Harry sarcastically.   
  
"How did you know?" she answered with amazement. "Yes, you're right, I will be the next Defense against the Dark Arts Teacher at Hogwarts and how did you know, Harry?"   
  
"Err…I didn't" he said with a smile.   
  
And so the conversation went further on with Mrs Figg. He had a lot of fun talking with her, which was unexpected for a middle aged woman, but he still was worried about her reading his mind every now and then. She talked about people at the ministry, even Percy who had moved up a level in his Department. Mrs Figg even talked about Ludo Bagman and Mr Diggory, she said that Amos Diggory was a wreck, he wasn't working very well ever since the death of his son, Cedric Diggory. Concerning Ludo, she said he kept talking about Harry at the ministry and about his performance at the Triwizard Tournament.

"So what will you do with the prize money?" She asked eventually.   
  
"Err…I'm saving It." lied Harry who became suddenly very curious about Fred and George.   
  
"I see." she commented. "As if your parents weren't filthy rich and gave it all to you." She sipped her tea as if she hadn't said anything insulting.   
  
Harry felt quite angry at this, but held his temper, he didn't know what came over him as he got angry. He didn't like people talking about his parents being rich, it only reminded him about the fight he had had with Ron last year and luckily they had made up. Although, he couldn't help feel guilty.   
  
"You knew my parents?" asked Harry curiously still holding a small grudge.   
  
"Yes, I do!" she said smiling and getting up to start lunch (it was that time already). "I knew your mother very well; I met your father when she had met him."   
  
"You went to Hogwarts with them?" he asked again, not being able to stop.   
  
"Yes, with James that is. Lily did not attend Hogwarts" she replied happily, but with a truly sad feeling inside. "Would you like some tea?"   
  
"Oh, uh, yes, please!" Harry answered as he stood up and thought about his mother.  
  
"Oh, it's yours." She said handing him the letter and heavy package.   
  
Harry was worried this might have been from Sirius, had Mrs Figg seen who it was from? Luckily, it was from Ron! Harry had been waiting all summer for any letter of his; this was quite an exciting moment for Harry. Mrs Figg left the room assuming by herself that he wanted to be alone, to read the letter and open up the package. The nosy person that she was, Mrs Figg kept and eye on what Harry was opening without him noticing.   
  
Harry unfolded the letter which was neatly written which wasn't exactly Ron's printing.   
  
_Dear Harry,   
  
We all wish you could come to our house during the summer. We love it when you visit, but we have been having some troubles lately. It's best if we do not worry you just yet. Enjoy your summer and I hope Fred, George, Ginny and Ron will see you and Hermione in Diagon Alley and if not: The Hogwarts Express.   
  
Love From,   
  
Molly Weasley   
  
P.S. I made you some cakes and some olive bread; I hope the muggles are not starving you, again._

Before opening the most probable delicious package, Harry wondered why Ron hadn't written to him, himself. Was he angry at him? Or he might have been busy, but if it was truly important, his whole family would have gone along with him. Reading the letter, Harry noticed Mrs Weasley had an unusual tone, what if Ron was hurt or in trouble…or missing? Harry didn't want to sound worried in his letter back to Mrs Weasley, but he wanted to know where Ron was.   
  
He didn't un-wrap the package; he figured he would wait until he was in Diagon Alley.   
  
_Dear Mrs Weasley,   
  
I am staying at my neighbor's house for the rest of the summer, and she is better than the Dursleys. Can I know why Ron didn't write a letter himself? Thank you for the food!   
  
Harry_   
  
He folded the letter quickly and set it to the enormous owl's leg. It took off and left through the window, Harry never thought he would think this but, he missed seeing Pig coming into his room like an idiot.   
  
Mrs Figg entered the room immediately after the owl's departure. Some people just can't keep their noses out of other people's business.


	3. Wizarding Broacasting Network

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the last part!! Anyways, here is the next part and I invented the spell "Telesoniacio" and the Wizarding Broadcasting Network…but they are based on JK Rowling's work.

**Chapter 3: Wizarding Broadcasting Network**   
  
During the rest of the day, Harry went into the guest room and finished the little homework he had to do while Mrs Figg was in the kitchen working very hard, it made Harry wonder what she might be working on. He knew better not to ask. "The Department of Mystery" gave him the idea he wasn't suppose to know…   
  
When the sun was starting to go down, he realized it might soon be dinner time; he was very hungry and was glad he wasn't at the Dursley's; he had not once looked out the window to check on their house. It could burn down and the only thing Harry could think of doing was to dance with joy.   
  
When he opened the door, he saw Mrs Figg standing there, as if she was going to knock on the door.   
  
"Oh!" she said. "I was going to say, dinner's ready."   
  
Harry followed her in the kitchen; he sat down and looked behind him because someone else was talking in the house besides Mrs Figg and Harry. He turned around and it was only a television. Not just any old television, there was a…wizard talking, the pointed hat a colourful robes gave it away.   
  
"Is that Wizarding Wireless Network?" asked Harry curiously at Mrs Figg.   
  
"It wouldn't be called Wireless if it were on telly, now would it?" she said. "It's the WBN, the Wizarding Broadcasting Network. Cornelius Fudge decided it would be nice if there were news programs for wizards. You see, you can get that channel on a simple muggle telly. You have to say _Telesonacio_ in order to get that channel."

Harry was amazed with what she had told him: a wizarding channel. Harry thought about what he could do when the Dursleys went out, he could charm the television into the Wizarding Broadcasting Network, then again, how often did that happen.   
  
"_…The Weird Sisters have just gotten their new album out called 'Medex Magic'. Be sure to get it, but it is already the best selling wizarding album in __Britain__ and it is selling like fresh cauldron cakes!_" said the News Caster.   
  
Harry looked down at his plate which contained some shrimp salad and pork chops; it looked quite good. He started eating it and still kept and ear open to listen to the television behind him.   
  
"_…And I'm sure Mr Jones will be quite happy with his newly purchased portkey, who knew you could buy them?_" continued the wizard on the screen. "_And now for our News Updates: We dare, because we care._"   
  
Harry heard something about The Ministry of Magic and someone named Mr. McKinnon moving up in his department. Harry suddenly saw Mrs Figg get up quickly and looking back at the screen in horror. She went to the television and turned the volume on louder.

"_…Indeed it has, Mr Fudge. Sirius Black, I'm afraid, the second most feared wizard, is still alive. He has been spotted near Hogsmeade. No one could catch him, he disappeared. It was, after all, night time…and we did not get much of a good look at him, but we know it's him. Sirius Black is back!_"   
  
Mrs Figg turned off the television and walked over to Harry, slowly. She looked sad and serious. She bent down on her knees and looked at him straight in the eyes.   
  
"Tomorrow, I'm going to leave you in Diagon Alley, as I get to Hogwarts. Now, I want you to keep TWO eyes wide open, as often as I can spare." she said to him in a very serious tone. "Who knows what Black may be up to…"   
  
Harry almost felt like laughing, he couldn't help it, he was going to burst. He took a deep breath which fortunately looked like Harry was trying to calm down. He knew perfectly well that Sirius, not only was he Harry's godfather, but he was innocent. Only, Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore and he knew about this.   
  
Mrs Figg then stood up and took a small plate of what seemed to be dust.   
  
"I'm sorry, Harry." She said as she put on her robe. "I have to go to work this evening, all this about Sirius...I must check in."   
  
"That's alright, I understand." said Harry. "Good luck!"   
  
Harry's last words were almost not convincing, but it was enough for Mrs Figg. She took a pinch of the dust (which was floo powder) and muttered some words Harry did not hear.

When Mrs Figg had disappeared, Harry turned around and went toward the guest room nervously, the sun had almost completely gone down and he was going to go to school tomorrow. He thought he should go to bed, but he couldn't. Just thinking about Sirius getting caught haunted his mind and kept him awake.   
  
What if Sirius would really get caught? He would surely be put into Azkaban and sentenced…to death. He strongly hoped he was safe in the cavern with Buckbeak. Though, the Ministry was very unlikely to forget about such a case.   
  
Harry closed the door of his bedroom and lay flat on his back, staring at the ceiling. He put his glasses on the table beside him and suddenly felt very tired and finally fell asleep.   
  
"Harry, pst!" whispered a deep voice. "Harry! Wake up!"   
  
Harry moved a little bit and opened his eyes, thinking it was morning. Strangely, it wasn't. He turned toward the window which was were the sound was coming from. Harry jumped and stared blankly at the person standing by the window and looking nervously around him.   
  
"Harry, I haven't much time!" it said.   
  
It was Sirius. He rejoiced at that and Harry quickly got out of bed. He grabbed his glasses to place them on top of his nose. He opened the window much wider so Sirius could come into the room. Afterwards, he closed the blinds so that no one could see through the window.   
  
He looked at Sirius who was looking extremely agitated. His hair had grown some more and was filthier than ever. Harry could also see some fear in Sirius's eyes which was certainly a first.

"Sirius! What are you doing here?" whispered Harry seriously and anxiously. "You could get caught!"   
  
"I know, but I have to keep my promise." answered Sirius in a gentle way.   
  
"What?" said Harry in confusion.   
  
"I promised I'd see you again, remember." whispered Sirius to Harry and then he lowered his voice. "There's something else..." He shuffled out of his ripped robes a rolled out a newspaper that looked like the Daily Prophet and a dark picture was on the cover. Written in big letters was: _Black, spotted!_ "See?"   
  
"Yes, I heard...What the hell were you doing out there?" said Harry acting very fatherly.   
  
"Exactly! I wasn't out there." said Sirius expecting Harry's puzzled reaction. "I've moved to another place...I'm not in Hogsmeade anymore. Buckbeak is still with me but I can assure you no one will find us."   
  
Harry paused to think. All the assumptions bubbling up in his head were to much to handle.   
  
"Someone framed you?" He answered quickly.   
  
"I'm afraid that's what it might be." answered Sirius getting angry. "If I find out Pettigrew is behind this..."   
  
"You won't do anything." said Harry who was reminded of Hermione. "...the press is going nuts over you again...and not in a good way."

Sirius agreed and he got nervous all of a sudden because of a loud _clang!_ but it turned out only to be Hedwig who was yearning for food.   
  
"So how is she doing? How was your summer?" asked Sirius with interest but then he paused as he looked around the room. "Bloody Hell! Are you where I think you are?"   
  
Harry looked a Sirius's amazed face and figured Sirius was probably mistaking Mrs Figg's house for another.   
  
"I'm at..." Harry tried to answer.   
  
"Arabella Figg's!" exclamed Sirius. "Only one the few Gypsies in britain, Order of Merlin third class and not to mention overly cheeky in school!"   
  
"You know Mrs Figg?" asked Harry.   
  
"Yeh, she's very talented....Annoying after a while, though." answered Sirius plainly. "And such a nag!"   
  
"Really?" said Harry as he laughed but there was aloud noise coming from the living room that made them both jump. "Quick!! GO!"   
  
"Good bye Harry." said Sirius as he climbed out the window and stopped. "Remember if you need anyth..."   
  
"JUST GO!" said Harry as he heard footsteps come toward the room.   
  
Immediately after, Mrs Figg knocked on his door.  
  
Strictly afterwards, Mrs Figg pushed the door open and looked at Harry.   
  
"You're not asleep yet?" she asked as if expecting to see the room dark and Harry asleep on his bed.   
  
"Apparently not." said Harry. "How did it go at the Ministry?" he asked eagerly.   
  
"Not so well...They've got the place surveyed in Hogsmeade." she said. "Don't worry; Sirius will be caught in no time! You just be careful...I don't think you should go to Hogsmeade this year."   
  
"What?" exclaimed Harry wishing he hadn't said that as loud as he did. "I mean...just because of Sirius?"   
  
"Yes, but also...well You-Know-What, concerning You-Know-Who." she whispered. "You were there Harry, don't tell me you forgot already."   
  
"I didn't." he said and their conversation ended there.   
  
Mrs Figg looked at him as if he had disappointed her gravely. Harry just kept a blank expression on his face since he wasn't sure he liked Mrs Figg so much. She definitely hung around the Dursley's too much.

When Harry heard Mrs Figg's door slam lightly. He turned off his light and went to bed himself and fell asleep quickly. His sleep was pleasant, as it hadn't been for a while. He forgot any worries he had ever been thinking of. Perhaps this year would be a normal year at Hogwarts? Somehow Harry didn't think any year at Hogwarts would be normal as long as he attended it.


	4. Ron's Story

**Chapter 4: Ron's Story**

Something that morning made Harry wake up with a jump, it was perhaps his dream about Mrs Figg who found out about Sirius who was then sentenced to Azkaban. It scared and startled him all at once. It scared him because most of his dreams became reality or were events that had already passed. Harry started to remember his dream about The Riddle House, it was by far the most frightening one he had had in his life. 

That was not what Harry wanted to think about. His heart jumped when he had realized he was going to Hogwarts, as a fifth year. That's right! Harry was fifteen now, and he had completely forgotten about his fifteenth birthday.

He got up immediately to get dressed into normal jeans and a jumper; it was quite cold for summer day. He walked down the hall yawning slightly to join Mrs Figg for breakfast. He entered the kitchen and someone called for him.

"Oh good you're finally up, Harry!" said Mrs Figg behind him.

Harry turned around and saw Mrs Figg who appeared to be ready to go, she had floo powder in her right hand and a brief case in the other. She looked at Harry as if he was expected to do something.

"We…We're leaving…now?" he asked puzzled.

"Well of course!" she said. "…unless of course you want to be late on your first day of school!"

Harry looked around and spotted a clock which indicated _9:17. That meant he had slept in, so Harry quickly went back down the hall to his room to gather his stuff. Without actually thinking, he packed all his wizarding needs in his trunk, including his Firebolt, wand and Gryffindor robes. He dragged his stuff down the hall when he heard a bang. Harry ran back to his room just to take one more glance at it. The window had closed. On its own?_

Harry shrugged and continued to the fire place, where Mrs Figg had muttered the words 'Diagon Alley' and had disappeared into the flames. It was now Harry's turn; he took a pinch of floo powder and said 'Diagon Alley' clearly. Before he knew it, he felt that same nauseous feeling he had felt the last time he used floo powder. Spinning and turning he went, until he could finally open his eyes to look upon a splendid place: Diagon Alley.

He turned to face Mrs Figg who was struggling to get to Harry through the crowd.

"Ok, so I'll be leaving now, I'll see you at Hogwarts…" she said and went away, but suddenly paused and turned around. "Oh right! You don't know me, alright? You can't mention it to anyone but Dumbledore; he knows already that we've met!"

She smiled at him one last time and disappeared into the crowd. Harry turned to look around and scuffled out of his pockets a piece of parchment which indicated all his wizarding books.

"Harry!! Harry!" yelled out a faint familiar voice.

Harry turned around and scanned the people in the crowd. He saw a girl with very bushy brown hair with what seemed to be more than they needed coming his way.

"Hermione!" he answered with a smile. "Where's Ron?"

"I don't know…I might have thought he was with you." she said as she finally reached him. "He'll be here any minute I'm sure…" she paused to look at his things. "You don't have all your school supplies, yet?? Harry!"

Harry looked at the list and it was longer than usual, he seriously didn't think he had enough time to buy all this is thirty minutes.

"I bet those muggles made you late…" she said sighing. 

"Er…yeah, that's it." Harry lied.

"Well come on, lets go get your school supplies!" said Hermione grabbing Harry's arm to pull him into Flourish and Blotts. "Maybe we'll meet Ron!"

Harry looked through the bookshelves, searching for the books he needed. Before he could actually pick up a book, Hermione came with another enormous pile of books.

"All that!?" Harry exclaimed pointing at her books.

"Yes, of course…most are Divination books, you should drop out, like me!" she said to him.

Harry and Hermione walked up to the counter to pay for all his books. He looked at the books and noticed the usual books: _Encyclopedia: Potions, Magic and Magical Theories, The Bestiary: Monstrous Beasts of Every Kind, Wizarding Through out the Ages, Dark Forces: A Guide To Self Protection, The Rise and Fall of Dark Arts, Broken Balls: When Fortunes Turn Fowl, Intermediate Transfiguration _and finally, _The Standard Book of Spells: Grade 5._

"Harry…you have your money, don't you?" said Hermione as the shop keeper was waiting to be paid.

"Er, yes of course…" he said as he searched his pockets. Luckily, those were the pants he had worn with a lot of wizard money.

They left the shop and into the roads of Diagon Alley who seemed to carry less and less people.

"That's about it, I think. We can leave!" said Hermione. "It's almost ten and we need to get in the Hogwarts Express by half-passed ten."

"But where's Ron?" said Harry redundantly.

"I don't know, we'll see him in the Hogwarts Express, I suppose…" she answered.

"Hermione, I'm serious…I didn't hear about him all summer, except from Mrs Weasley!" he said to her.

"Well I didn't either, but I was in Bulgaria, so I wouldn't know." she said starting to get the same worried feeling as Harry. "What did Mrs Weasley say?"

"Nothing, really…Sent some cakes and bread and wished me a happy summer." Harry answered, scanning his memory.

"Well…I reckon we'll see him in the Hogwarts Express, and if not, hopefully at Hogwarts. Then, if he's not there, we'll worry…" Hermione said to Harry, and it reassured him a little bit, but not enough. 

"We don't have enough time…we'll miss the Hogwarts Express!" said Harry looking at Hermione's watch. "We need to break into a shop and use their fire place, with floo powder."

"Good idea…I've some in my pocket." Hermione answered pulling out a small bag.

So, Harry and Hermione walked into Borgins & Burkes, toward the fire place. They muttered the words "Hogwarts Express" and had disappeared again into a spinning feeling.

Suddenly the feeling stopped and it was just dark. Both Hermione and Harry had no idea where they were. They could scarcely move and they seemed to be stuck in this ridiculously small room.

"Uh…Hermione?" said Harry.

"What?" she answered.

"I think we're lost…"

"Wait…I think there's a door handle here…" Hermione said as she turned the handle.

When Hermione had opened the door, they both tripped and fell on the floor. Harry looked behind him, at they had both been stuck in the Hogwarts Express lavatory.

"Well at least we're here…" said Harry laughing a little.

Hermione laughed also and they got up, and they noticed they were at the very end of the train, which hadn't left yet. Harry heard footsteps coming and he turned around to see who it was.

"Whoa! Didn't see that coming!" it said from behind them

It was Ron. He was safe, in the Hogwarts Express.

"Ron!" they both said at the same time as they got up quickly.

"Where have you been?" said Harry.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Harry, but I've been having some troubles at home…" he said nervously. "I'll tell you later…But what were you two doing in the bathrooms?"

"We used floo powder to get here, and that's where it brought us…" said Hermione as they reached their usual last compartment.

"Rrright…" said Ron suspiciously and afterwards, he sat down.

Harry slid the door closed, and sat in front of Ron.

"So what is going on at home, Ron?" he said to him.

"Don't mention anything to anyone, especially Mum and Dad…" he said to both of them. "But Percy's gone missing."

It took a while for Harry and Hermione to realize how bad this really was.

"Percy?" said Hermione. "What happened?"

"We don't know, but Fudge says he has been gone since mid-July, when they had just promoted him to go to Berlin for this cauldron research." continued Ron.

"You don't suppose something is going to happen to him like Bertha Jorkins, do you?" said Harry with caution.

"I hadn't thought of that…" said Ron. "He might be 'Weatherby' but I don't want Percy to get killed…"

They all stopped talking for moments since Ron was obviously hurt. However, Ron decided he and Harry should perhaps play Wizards chess. As usual, Ron won and it got Harry thinking: What he ever going to beat Ron at this game?

"Don't worry, Ron…I'm sure he is going to turn up." said Hermione. "I mean, it's Percy! He is probably taking more time than he has to, to search for further information on cauldrons."

"You're probably right." said Ron with a sincere smile. "As long as no one else knows…"

"Knows what, Weasel?" said a cold infamous voice.

"No one asked you, Malfoy!" snapped Harry as he recognized the voice.

Malfoy smirked at Harry, and Crabbe and Goyle both gave out hideous laughs. 

"Wait, no…don't tell me," said Malfoy sarcastically thinking. "You've lost all your money Weasley? Or has your mother gained more weight, if it's possible?"

Ron burned red and even redder, and it looked as though he was going to go black since his face was going redder every second with anger. He got up, wanting to punch Malfoy right on the nose, but Harry and Hermione got up to stop him. Malfoy and his sidekicks were laughing at him as they watched him raging in fire.

"You could never take me, Weasley!" said Malfoy grinning evilly. "You could never take on a prefect!"

At that moment, all three devils left the compartment without a single word.

"Prefect?" said Harry.

"Malfoy is a prefect?" said Hermione.

"His precious 'father' probably paid to get him in that position!" said Ron furiously and said another word that would have made his mother's hair curl.

"If he was prefect he would have had a badge…wouldn't he?" said Hermione doubtfully.

"You're just angry because you didn't get the position!" snapped Ron getting an unusual mood switch as he crossed his arms and sat back down.

"What?" said Hermione as she went red. "I would have probably gotten that position if it wasn't for both of your rule breaking!!"

Harry sat down by the window and ignored their fight. He stared out the window and saw it rain fall heavily onto the window, and the sky was covered with clouds. Harry was pretty much used to this fighting between Hermione and Ron, but he knew they both were very good friends. After a while, Hermione finally made some sense.

"Oh never mind…" she said as she sat down beside Harry. "I'm sorry Ron."

"I am to…" he answered sitting in front of both Harry and Hermione. "I guess we're all tired…and hungry."

"I'm hungry as well, I'll go search for the lady with the sweats." said Harry as he got up and slid the compartment door open.

To his surprise, he spotted someone sleeping, taking all the space in the compartment right in front of theirs. Ron and Hermione got up a looked over Harry's shoulder to stare at that familiar person sleeping there. The almost middle-aged man had brown, slightly long hair with old ragged clothes. The image of that man sleeping there was just so familiar to Harry, Hermione and Ron.

"It's…its Lupin." said Harry.


	5. Two Many Arguments

A/N: I'd like to thank Lise and Nicky, the people who reviewed my story, I really appreciate it! I really didn't expect to see seven reviews in ONE day!! It's nice to finally see some reviews! I hope you continue reading and enjoying the rest of my story! J

**Chapter 5: Two Many Arguments**

They all stood there staring at Lupin…or so they thought that was who they were.

"Are you sure it's him?" whispered Ron.

"It has to be!" whispered Hermione back to Ron. "But what is he doing here? Do you suppose he'll be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts again?"

"No he won't!" said Harry quickly, still whispering. "I mean…I mean, probably not. He is still Werewolf."

"…or maybe he's cured!" whispered Ron excitedly.

Suddenly the man began to move. Since Ron had told Hermione and Harry to keep quiet, it woke him up. The man opened his eyes and looked sleepily at Harry and his friends.

"Blimey!" he said wiping his eyes. "Harry! Ron! Hermione!"

Harry smiled, for he now knew it was Lupin, for sure.

"What are you doing here?" he asked puzzled.

"My, my, you haven't changed a bit." He said as if he hadn't heard Harry. "No wait, you grew! And so did you, Ron. And Hermione, nice teeth!"

Hermione blushed at that compliment because, just last year, Madam Pomfrey had shrunk Hermione's teeth after Draco Malfoy had made them even larger than they were.

Harry sat in front of Lupin and couldn't believe how much this moment reminded him of his third year, the only thing missing was the Dementor - but Harry thought it better without those life sucking creatures.

"So you'll be our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor again?" asked Ron.

"Yes…" he answered. "…and no."

"What do you mean?" said Harry with the same expression as his friends.

"I mean, I will defend you by darks arts and such, but I won't be a professor." said Lupin and he then looked up at Hermione and Ron. "Could I have a word alone with Harry, if you please?"

He gave them a warm smiled and Ron and Hermione left the compartment. Lupin closed the compartment door and sat in front of Harry.

"I am coming to Hogwarts mainly for you, Harry." He continued in a slightly lower voice. "I mean, Dumbledore knows how close your father and I were, and he believes that Voldemort's forces are growing more and more as the minutes of this world pass." He looked at Harry in a way that made him look much younger than he was. "I am not cured of my Werewolf ness, but if Severus Snape can still bear my face, then I could probably ask him for a potion that assures my conscience ness as a Werewolf."

"He still holds a grudge, doesn't he?" said Harry forming a smile.

"I just can't figure out why…" answered Lupin sarcastically, he sighed and continued talking. "Great man, Dumbledore…"

"I've heard that many times." said Harry. "But it's true, be believes in second chances."

"Yes, you're right." replied Lupin. "Well, you can go see you're friends if you want!"  

"All right." said Harry as he got up. "It's nice to see you again, Remus. I'm glad you're back!"

"So am I, Harry" he answered as he watched Harry leave. Afterwards, Remus Lupin closed the compartment door and continued his nap.

"What did he say, Harry?" said Ron curiously when he entered.

"He just said he was going to protect me." He answered Harry. "I don't see what all the fuss is about? I mean…I'm glad to see him, but why does everyone feel the need to protect me? First Mrs Figg, Sirius and now Lupin?"

Hermione and Ron looked at each and then back at Harry.

"Who?" they both said.

"Err…No one!" Harry said going very red in the face.

"Harry, you've been an inch from death so many times." said Hermione matter-of-factly as Harry sighed in relief that Hermione didn't pay any attention to what he said about Mrs Figg. "My guess is something bad is coming, but no one wants to worry you."

"Do you mean to say…You-Know-Who?" said Ron as he gulped. 

"Perhaps…You heard what Harry said, he has reborn." said Hermione.

They paused at that for a few seconds, when suddenly they heard a rather loud clash. Ron was taking out of his pocket a mini wizard's chess board.

"Want to play, Harry?" he purposed.

Harry agreed and was just amazed at the surprisingly tiny little bishops and pawns that moved around the board. Hermione enjoyed watching them for a while and then took out a book on Bulgaria and its wizards.

"What's that?" asked Ron curiously, as he didn't notice Harry's pawn had actually killed his king.

"Just a book." she answered without looking up.

Harry looked at Ron's angry face staring at Hermione. He had forgotten Ron did not know that Hermione had gone to Bulgaria with Viktor Krum. Harry could sense Ron's jealousy.

"Oh…so you went with Vicky?" said Ron casually.

"Vicky?" said Hermione puzzled.

"Well that's your boyfriend's name isn't it?" said Ron looking down at the board and apparently putting away the chess board, even if their game was not over.

"He's not my boyfriend!" snapped Hermione as she shut her book with a loud _snap!._

"No, of course not…You went to The Yule Ball with him, you were the one he would miss the most last year during the second task and now you go to his house." said Ron sarcastically. "Of course, it makes perfect sense! You must just be friends!"

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were jealous!" said Hermione and crossed her arms upon her chest.

"Jealous?" said Ron in a very odd tone. "I'm not…_jealous_! Tell her I'm not jealous, Harry!"

Harry looked at Ron who was just waiting for him to prove Hermione wrong, and then glanced upon Hermione who was glaring at him.

"I erm…Ron has a point…" he said in a low voice, very uncertain, but then Hermione's mouth fell open and she was obviously insulted. "Then again…Hermione does also…have a certain point…"

Hermione and Ron glared at one and other, and Harry just sat back and sighed in relief. For the rest of the ride to Hogwarts, no one spoke and Harry enjoyed trying to count the owls flying by the train that were set off to deliver letters. He did not actually enjoy it, but it was better than trying to make Hermione and Ron make peace.

Finally Hermione got up and grabbed a bag she had under her seat.

"Where are you going?" asked Harry.

"To change into my Hogwarts Robes, you should to." she said without looking back at him.

Harry got up and grabbed his robes and went directly for the bathrooms. Before he did, he looked back at Ron and made a sign for him to change as well. Ron got up quickly and, without looking at Harry, he grabbed his robes and went to the bathrooms to change. Harry didn't think it possible that Hermione and Ron could have two arguments in one day; they proved him wrong, though. So, Harry changed into his Gryffindor robes in the compartment and waited for Hermione and Ron to come out. 

It was still raining outside, and apparently, it fitted perfectly with the mood in the train. Hermione and Ron refused to look at each other, still. Harry was very relieved when the train stopped, they would finally be able to go inside and hopefully Hermione and Ron would accept their differences (VERY large differences…).

When Harry opened the compartment door, he noticed Lupin was no longer there. He must have already gotten off the train. Harry, Ron and Hermione walked out into the pouring rain outside, and they noticed Hagrid who seemed very busy with the first years who seemed like they could faint any minute at the sight of the castle.

"It jus' a castl'!" he cried with his lantern clinging to his arm. "Com' on firs' yers'…This way!"

Harry waved at Hagrid who waved back. He obviously wanted to see Harry, but was to busy at the moment. Harry and his friends grabbed the first carriage they could find and went into it, and still, no words came out of Ron or Hermione's mouths. 

"Oh come on!" said Harry impatiently as Hermione and Ron's head turned in his direction. "You can't stay mad at each other forever!"

"Just until he apologizes!" said Hermione stubbornly.

"Me?" said Ron loudly. "YOU'RE the one who should be apologizing!"

"I don't feel like fighting with you, Ron!" she said again and then sighed. "Alright…I'm sorry."

"You don't even mean it!" said Ron who was surprised at that.

"Of course I do!" she snapped. "I'm sorry…" she said in a more meaningful tone.

"Yeah, alright…me to." said Ron looking outside.

"You don't even mean it!" said Hermione forming a small smile and imitating Ron's behavior. 

Ron smiled back and Harry was glad they had now made peace; their little arguments were getting devilishly annoying. It was a good timing as well because the carriage stopped. 

"Come on, let's go, I'm starving" said Ron as he opened the door so that Hermione could get out.

Hermione stepped out of the carriage and looked around with an odd expression on her face. She spotted something strange flying in the sky, it distracted her.

"What's tha.." before Hermione could finish, she slipped on a muddy rock and fell into the lake.

Apparently, they hadn't quite arrived to the castle; they were only half way there. Strangely, the horses had stopped, just like that.

"Hermione!" cried Harry and Ron as they quickly got out of the carriage to attempt to rescue Hermione.

Ron dived to the ground and caught Hermione's arm, and then Harry pulled Ron's leg so he could not fall into the lake. With much effort, Harry pulled them both to safety. Normally, the horses would have gone insane and would have started to panic, but instead the stood there, as if they had frozen. Hermione was now dripping with water and was freezing. They pulled her out as she panted.

"What happened?" she said.

"You must have slipped on that rock…" said Harry helping her get into the carriage again.

"What's going on?" said a voice from behind them. When their carriage had stopped, it had retarded all the others behind them.

They got into the carriage and Ron put his robe over Hermione's shoulders.

"Why did the horses stop?" she asked.

"I don't know…must have been to cold to carry on." answered Ron. 

"No! I saw something in the sky!" she exclaimed.

"Hermione, I think you should…" said Harry calmly but was cut off.

"I'm telling you! I saw something fly in the sky!" she said trying to convince them.

They nodded, just to make her stop and relax.


	6. Seven Servants

A/N: Hello, I am so glad that people are reading, finally! I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed! I worked as fast as I could on this chapter…slow enough to make it good, of course. But, I didn't want to keep you waiting! The next chapter might be posted around Friday, February 1st.

**Chapter 6: Seven Servants**

When they actually arrived at the castle, Harry, Ron and Hermione walked out of the carriage (Hermione was extra careful) and they met Hagrid who was right in front of the entrance to Hogwarts.

"Hermione!?" exclaimed Hagrid as he saw that her hair, because of the water, looked flat. "Wha' 'appened ter yeh?"

"She fell into the lake." said Ron.

"What? Didn' know yer'd gotten inter the clumsy gene…" said Hagrid.

"Very funny…" she answered sarcastically clinging to Ron's robes on her. "But the horses stopped in the middle of the road."

"Really?" said Hagrid in disbelief. "If yeh say so…Yeh better all get inside and get warmed up."

Harry smiled and Hagrid who was telling the first years to go into the castle (he looked annoyed at the lot, this year…). Then Hagrid paused and said to Harry, before he entered the castle.

"Oh right, Harry! Dumbledore wants ter see yeh!" he continued as a first year stared at him in amazement, obviously because of Hagrid's rather large form. "What are yeh lookin' at?"

"Where?" said Harry as he laughed a little at the astonished first years.

"In his office, I think" answered Hagrid. "He said it was urgen' "

Harry told Hermione and Ron that he'd meet them in The Great Hall after his meeting with The Headmaster. He walked up to the stairs to Dumbledore's office. He really wasn't sure of where he was going. What if Hagrid had misunderstood and it wasn't quite urgent, Harry would look like an idiot if Professor Dumbledore was at the Sorting Ceremony, instead of in his office.

Finally, he met the large gargoyle statue from the office, the only problem was…he had no clue what the bloody password would be. Knowing Dumbledore, it would probably be something foolish and sense-less.

"Flobberworm!" he tried. "Strawberry Pasty, Lemon Lime…"

He tried many other potential passwords, until something hit him on his leg. He turned around and his eyes met very large tennis ball sized eyes. No doubt, that was a house elf.

"Dobby?" he said.

"I is not Dobby, but Dobby is friend of Melody!" the little house elf squeaked. "I is come to say to Mr Harry Potter the password for is Dumbledore asks!"

"Oh…alright…" said Harry puzzled. "What is it?"

"Is Pumpkin Crate!" said Melody.

Suddenly, from behind them, they heard a large piercing crash. A vase had just broken and it made Melody shriek.

"What was that?" said Harry, but he was taken aback by loud and stumping foot steps.

"Peeves!" said Filch followed by Mrs Norris. "Where are you? You're going to get banished for this one!"

Peeves, although, was nowhere to be seen. It was obviously not him who had broken the vase, even though it was tempting to accuse him. 

"Melody is sorry, Sir Harry Potter." She squeaked once more. "Melody must go to the kitchens, again!"

Harry smiled a little bit, when Filch came his way.

"What are YOU doing here?" he said sourly.

"I'm supposed to see Dumbledore…" Harry answered slowly. "Hagrid told me…"

"Oh…" Filch's expression seemed different after Harry had said that. "Yes, of course…"

And he was out of sight, for that matter. Harry shrugged and said "Pumpkin Crate". Immediately, the stoned gargoyle turned to reveal a circled staircase. He walked up the stairs for a while until he met a large and fancy maroon door with the Hogwarts symbol accompanied by a lion, snake, raven and badger.

Harry knocked on the door and waited patiently, but nervously. He could hear two voices in the room, but when he had knocked they ceased and he now heard footsteps coming to open the door. It was Dumbledore.

"Good evening Harry!" he said smiling under his large beard.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Harry answered.

"Yes, yes…come in!" said Dumbledore letting Harry into his office who had embellished since the last time Harry had come. "I'd like to talk to you about something…take a seat!"

Harry sat down on a very comfortable chair, right in front of Dumbledore's desk as he, also, sat down in front of Harry.

"I have some news for you that I am quite sure you will be pleased with!" he said, and at that moment, Lupin came down the stairs (since Dumbledore had a two story office) and spotted Harry with glee.

"Oh yes, I saw him in the train!" said Harry smiling.

Dumbledore, for the first time ever, seemed confused, he for once did not have an explanation.

"I'm afraid Mr Remus Lupin has arrived or should I say apparated only fifteen minutes ago, Harry." said Dumbledore in a deep voice.

"What? But I saw you in the Hogwarts Express!" said Harry with confusion. "You remember, Professor Lupin?"

"I'm afraid not…" Lupin answered almost as puzzled as Dumbledore. "Are you alright, Harry?"

"I'm fine!" snapped Harry. "I could have sworn he was in the train with Ron, Hermione and I!"

"Anyhow, I would like to inform you that Remus will be staying at Hogwarts, not exactly as Ground Keeper or Caretaker, but he will be surveying the school, along with other teachers and wizards." said Dumbledore calmly. "You've met Mrs Figg, I imagine?"

"Yes, I have." said Harry starting to think he had gone mad seeing Lupin in the train.

"Good, she will be one of the witches watching over the school Halls." said Dumbledore.

Like never before, he now seemed much older; his dark expression could show and Harry knew that he was about to say wasn't going to be necessarily good.

Harry glanced up at Lupin who looked almost the same as Dumbledore.

"Harry, listen to me, because it's very important, and as much as you would love to, I do not want you to pass this on to your friends…not even to Sirius." Dumbledore continued looking ill and pale, and if Harry wasn't mistaken, scared. "Voldemort is at large, he has yet, exactly seven faithful servants, we do not know who they are…but, we know there are exactly seven. I am sure you know about Peter Pettigrew, the only one we know of. Voldemort and Peter are both overwhelmingly powerful. The students must be protected, and you most of all. I'm sorry to say this, but this year, there will be no Hogsmeade visits."

"What about Quidditch?" Harry exclaimed quickly.

"Quidditch will go on this year, since we know we would be getting to many complaints and questions, don't worry." Dumbledore answered in way that showed he thought Harry was disrespecting his speech. "But, Harry…You must be careful."

Harry nodded sincerely and looked up at Lupin.

"You seem tired, Harry." he said to him.

"I'm a little confused, that's all." Harry answered.

"Here…I still have some." Lupin took out of his pockets his famous energetic chocolates. "Don't worry; they haven't been in my pockets for two whole years, only since yesterday!"

"Fank you!" said Harry stuffing it into his mouth and suddenly felt a boost of energy.

"Could I have a word with Harry, dear Remus?" said Dumbledore.

"Oh yes, of course!" said Lupin eating himself some of his chocolates, and he then left the room.

When the door was shut, Dumbledore spoke to Harry in a serious tone, Harry had not yet known. He really didn't like it.

"What is this meaning of seeing Lupin in the Hogwarts Express?"

"I must have imagined it…" Harry lied not wanting to get into this deeper.

"What did he say to you?" Dumbledore said ignoring that.

"Err…he said he would not be a teacher here…" answered Harry looking down in his memory. "He also said to me to be careful…because of…Voldemort, and that's it, I think…"

"I see…" said Dumbledore firmly. "You may go back to The Great Hall, I believe the sorting ceremony is over, which is a shame for both of us, but you may join your friends at the feast."

Harry smiled slightly out of politeness and quickly left for The Great Hall because his hunger demanded it. As Harry walked very fast to The Great Hall, it caused most people to turn around and stare at him, but they continued eating afterwards. He noticed Dumbledore had already arrived at the teachers table and everyone was eating delicious Elfish food. How can he do it? thought Harry to himself. He almost ran to meet up with Ron and Hermione who seemed to be having a fascinating Quidditch conversation with Dean and Seamus.

"Talking about quidditch, are we?" said Harry as he sat down beside Seamus.

"Yeah!" Harry's Irish friend answered. "You've heard of the new Gryffindor Captain haven't you?"

It hadn't even occurred to Harry that Oliver Wood would no longer be captain; he really wondered who could possibly handle it…surely not Fred or George (no one would tell them apart, for one thing…).

"No, who is it?" asked Harry now plunging into his plate to stuff as much food as possible. Even though he had just eaten some very filling chocolate, this food just couldn't go to waste.

"Angelina Johnson!" said Hermione excitedly. "I think it's excellent! She'll be perfect for the job! I'm glad it's finally a girl!"

"I personally think it should have been Harry…" said Dean. "I mean, you even impressed Krum, last year!"

"Well…not really…" said Harry modestly as he went a little red. 

"Oh yeah, and Jonathan Withey took over as Hufflepuff captain." said Seamus taking a bite of chicken.

Everyone, including Dean who, a few minutes ago, couldn't hold in his excitement, fell silent. They couldn't help remember the experience with Cedric Diggory's death last year. That reminded Harry of Cho Chang, the beautiful Ravenclaw seeker in which Harry 'sort of' fancied (he kept repeating that to himself). He glanced over at her table, and she was playing around with her food with no particular expression on her face. Harry gave her a small smile, in which she gladly returned.


	7. Flutterby Bushes and Spiders

A/N: Yes, I have finally continued my story, I hope you like this chapter, I believe it is longer. I also hope no one abandoned this story, either…

****

**Chapter 7: Flutterby Bushes and Spiders**

The next morning, Harry felt this jolt of happiness; he couldn't have been fonder of this sunny day at Hogwarts. He was the first one up in his dormitory. After he had gotten dressed, he walked down to the common room to see that many books had been lying around, probably all night on a table. He looked around the empty common and back at the books, most of them looked like Hogwarts books and he could catch a glimpse of a name tag: _Hermione Granger._

"Of course!" He said to himself and tossed them over.

As he arranged the books properly, an old piece of paper fell from the table. It looked as if it had been ripped out of some ancient book, since the writing was in old English. 

Harry picked it up and looked at it. The only words he could recognize were: "Jobberknoll", "Unicorn" and "Wolf", but who knew if those words actually meant what he thought? The rest of the text was just scribbles to him, and it didn't help that it was stained at places. However, this page could have been a potion or ritual of some sort. Why would Hermione have something like that?

Suddenly, Harry heard some thumping from the staircase. It was Dean and Seamus with their Herbology books.

"Hello Harry!" said Seamus joyfully – it seemed as though the good mood was spreading-, "you've been catching up on your reading?"

"No, these are Hermione's", he answered as he hid the list behind his back," we're starting in Herbology?"

"Yeah!" Exclaimed Dean with and uncertain glee, "…and I hear we're going to learn how to prune Fluterby Bushes…Sounds like fun."

Harry could tell he was being sarcastic, and almost immediately after those words, Hermione walked out the door of the girl's dormitory, she looked exhausted.

"Didn't get enough sleep?" asked Harry rhetorically.

Hermione just gave him an unpleasant look and grabbed her books.

"Oh! You forgot this!" said Harry as he handed her the strange list, hoping she might explain what it was.

"Harry!" she said angrily. "Why did you rip a page out of a school book! You'll have to pay for it, you know!"

"What? I didn't rip it out, I thought you did!"

"Right, I would need some sort of…recipe that is written in old English or Latin." She said with a slight exaggeration. "Even I can't read it, Harry. Come on, you'll be late for Herbology."

"I…I'll join you later with Ron." He answered as he watched her leave the common room.

"What's that?" asked Seamus and Dean simultaneously.

"It's nothing…part of one of Hermione's books." Harry answered as he stuffed it in a waste paper basket.

 "Come on, let's go eat breakfast." said Seamus as Harry look toward the Boys Dormitory in case Ron would come down.

On the way down the stairs, Dean had popped out the subject of Quidditch. 

"So, excited about Quidditch this year are you, Harry?" He asked.

"Always!" He said as they passed a painting that seemed interested in the subject. "…but who is keeper this year?"

"Didn't you hear?" said Seamus. "Well…probably not, since you were late for the First Day's feast. Dumbledore did this speech about Cedric again and he said there will be try-outs for anyone over their second year to become Keeper…of course they have to be Gryffindors."

"Oh ok…" said Harry as they entered the Great Hall which was illuminating with sunlight. "Wait…Dumbledore did a speech, last night?" Dean and Seamus nodded as they sat down at the Gryffindor Table, besides Fred and George.

"Hello Harry!" said Fred. "Had a nice summer?"

It took a while for Harry to answer since he was trying to get things straight in his head…Had he dreamt seeing Lupin, Dumbledore and knowing about the Seven Servants?

"Oh…err…Yes, you?" he asked.

"It was all right…" said George and then he whispered in Harry's ear. "Actually, it was amazing, we worked all summer at Zonko's joke shop; he even let us put in a few of our own inventions. With your prize money and the money we've accumulated during the summer, we'll surely be able to open up our own shop in Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade or anywhere!"

"That's great!" said Harry rather loudly. "So…How is it going with finding Percy…" asked Harry hesitating. 

"We try not to worry about It." answered Fred. "I'm sure he'll show up. This isn't the first time he's left."

"It isn't?" asked Harry.

"No, he did that last year near the Quidditch World cup, he went away on a three day vacation with Mr Crouch." continued Fred. "Apparently he was helping him because he was ill…but we know that's a lie…"

"I see…" said Harry as he picked up the plate of scrambled eggs.

After they had eaten, Harry picked up his books and he headed toward the Herbology class alone. He wanted to wait for Ron but he hadn't showed up all morning.

Harry walked passed the marble staircase and outside toward the Greenhouse. He could see Hagrid's Hut from a distance and he saw a group of fourth years who were in the midst of a Care of Magical Creatures class. There were some big black things in chains that Hagrid was holding; Harry wished them good luck if those were Blast Ended Shrewts.

Hagrid had obviously noticed Harry go by since he waved. The fourth year students turned around and started talking amongst each other which bother Harry quite a bit, but he had learnt to get used to it.

Finally he had reached the Greenhouses, he walked into the one with Professor Sprout and he could see through the window that Neville was explaining something to Justin Finch-Fletchey, a Hufflepuff student who had learnt to like Harry a little bit.

"You're late, Mr. Potter." said Professor Sprout.

"Sorry…" he said taking a seat beside Hermione. 

"Now!" exclaimed Professor Sprout with a clap of her hands. "Today you will be learning something quite new. But before, can anyone tell me what Fluterby Bushes are?"

Only Hermione had raised her hand, as usual.

"Yes?" answered the Professor as she listened with glee to what Hermione had to say.

"Flutterby Bushes are greenish brown bushes that grow in northern England, Scotland and northern Germany." she said matter-of-factly. "They quiver and shake like butterflies, but they must be pruned in order to survive. They are used to heal simple cuts or scrapes."

"Told you." whispered Seamus to Dean.

"Very good, Miss Granger!" said Professor Sprout joyfully. "That's exactly what we're going to do! Now, put on your gloves and group into two groups so you can get starting on that pruning. The Flutterby Bushes are over there." she said as she pointed toward the back of the class.

Hermione got a few of them for both herself and Harry and they started pruning with the special cutters that had been settled on the table.

"Where's Ron?" asked Harry over the noise of the class.

"I don't know" answered Hermione as she cut oft perfectly the un-even edges of the bush. "He might be trying-out for Quidditch."

"I think he would have told us or something, don't you?"

"Who knows, he might have gone out early, I hope he gets the position as Keeper if that's what he is doing!" said Hermione.

Now that he thought of it, Harry would absolutely love to have Ron as the new keeper; he was actually not a bad Quidditch player at all.

After what seemed like a life-time of pruning, it was finally time to go into transfiguration. Though, that would probably not be more exciting. Luckily, when Harry and Hermione were walking back to the castle, they met Ron who was wearing used Quidditch robes and looked very tired and filthy.

"You tried-out!" said Harry to Ron.

"Yeah" He answered in a slightly depressive tone. "You should have seen the looks on the house captains and Madam Hooch when I tried to dodge the Quaffle from the hoop and when I fell face first into a pile of mud."

"I'm sure you still did well…" said Hermione supportively.

Ron looked at Hermione in a disbelieving way and they didn't say a word until they hit the second floor to Transfiguration. 

"Hey! It's been almost two hours that school's started and we haven't seen Malfoy or any sleazy Slytherins all day!" exclaimed Ron going from depressed to ecstatic. "And we're with the Ravenclaws in Transfiguration, this year!"

Harry couldn't help feel that happy about it as well. Slytherins always loved to torment Harry ever since he had met Draco Malfoy on the train in his first year. Harry's fame was just one other reason to make fun of him, since every newspaper writer was following his life. Though, at least Rita Skeeter was still in Hermione's jar or perhaps somewhere far away, fearing Hermione.

As Harry, Ron and Hermione walked into Transfiguration class, they noticed that Professor McGonagall had an enormous box on her desk. Harry hoped it wasn't a dangerous magical creature they would have to transfigure. However, when he saw what Professor McGonagall had written on the board, he knew what might be containing that box.

"Good Morning class." she said and the class fell into complete silence. "As you all probably know, in every Hogwarts student's fifth year, they must accumulate the most number of O.W.L.s. O.W.Ls are what accumulate if you pass your exams for all your subjects. The more subjects you take, the more chances you have of augmenting your O.W.L.s."

Professor McGonagall looked at Hermione who went a little red, for she was probably the only fourth year student to have taken twelve courses. McGonagall then opened the box and showed the class a small certificate with the picture of small owl and the inscription: "Ordinary Wizarding Level".

"You absolutely need to get these to receive N.E.W.T.s in your sixth and seventh year. They will permit you into different kinds of careers in the wizarding world." she continued. "As for transfiguration, there will be three exams in June: Oral presentation, oral demonstration and a written essay." The whole class gave a heavy sigh at those words, except for Hermione. "Now, now, it won't be too hard if you do not skip or forget your classes." Her eyes narrowed down to Harry and Ron. 

She clapped her hands to get everyone's attention away from the O.W.L. certificates.

"To get back to class, we will continue on Transfiguring." She said taking out her wand. "This year, fifth year students learn how to transfigure one animal into another. We shall start will species in the same family."

She then took out a jar containing a spider. Ron's eyes opened wide and became pale in the face.

And so, during transfiguration, many of the students had a hard time turning the spider into a ladybug and most of the time, whatever they created looked horribly disgusting.

"Why did she choose spiders?" said Ron as he pointed his wand at the spider that was standing still. "…and why do we need to know how to transfigure a spider into a lady bug…when will that ever come in handy?"

"Enjoying yourself, Mr Wesley?" said Professor McGonagall who had been standing behind Harry and Ron, though she was not smiling.

Suddenly, there was a loud noise as if someone had fallen off their seat, and that's what it was. Hermione was lying on the ground with her wand in her hand. Everyone fell silent and rounded around Hermione who lay unconscious on the ground.

"Everyone calm down!" yelled Professor McGonagall. "Potter, go to the Hospital wing and get Madam Pomfrey, quickly!"

Harry ran directly out of the door and to the Hospital wing which was on the seventh flour. Why had they placed it that far? He was thinking, what could have made Hermione faint like that. She might have not gotten enough sleep because she was up reading those books. Maybe. But Hermione had a tendency to stay up very late for books often, so this couldn't be it. Finally, he reached the hospital and told Madam Pomfrey what had happened and she walked quickly to a secret door in the hospital wing that Harry had never noticed. 'So that's how they get from this place to any other flour!' Harry followed her down the secret staircase and back into the Transfiguration classroom.

When they entered, it was already time to leave class. The other students left the class, except for Harry and Ron. 

"I assure you, boys, she will be all right." McGonagall said to them. "Go back to your dormitory; I believe she might be ill, but it's nothing serious."

Seeing McGonagall's expression, Harry and Ron knew she was pleading them to leave.


End file.
